


He's your problem now

by Finerafin



Series: The Great Coffee Shop Conspiracy [3]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 15:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17449892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finerafin/pseuds/Finerafin
Summary: "Does Wash know?""No! How do I tell him?!" Tucker almost shrieked and looked at Church with wide eyes."Tell who what?"Tucker flinched and turned around, just to see Wash coming into the coffee shop.orTucker got a problem.





	He's your problem now

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt on Tumblr I got about a year ago and I finished this months ago? But never got around to post it so uh here it is.  
> As always English is not my first language, so if you find any mistakes feel free to tell me

Tucker sighed when the doorbell rang and got up from where he was lounging on the couch and scrolling through his phone. He had actually planned on studying but as Wash had left to go grocery shopping his motivation had also left.

Grumbling he went to open the door. To his surprise, nobody was there.

"Fucking neighbor kids," Tucker muttered and was about to close the door again when something caught his eye. He stopped dead in his tracks and stared at the doorstep. Oh no.

 

Tucker paced nervously. He had tried to call her several times but at first, nobody picked up and then he found out that she apparently had a new phone number. And of course, she hadn't written it down. Why would she._

Frustrated he picked up the note again and read it for the 10th time.

_He's your problem now - Crunchbite_

"Bitch," Tucker muttered. If she had at least used her real name then it wouldn't be such a big problem, but no. And he couldn't remember if she had ever told him her real name.

Tucker ran his hand through his hair and decided to call Church. He could probably help him - yeah. He was the only one Tucker could tell about it - he couldn't tell Wash - no way.

 

"What do you want?" Church groaned when he finally picked up.

"Church, I've got a problem."

"Oh fuck, you sound serious. What happened?"

Tucker started to explain the situation hastily.

"This is, by far, the dumbest thing you've ever done," Church finally said after Tucker had finished talking.

"That's not my fault! Well, maybe partially. But we talked it out and agreed that she would leave me alone with it!"

"Well, she didn't. What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know, man! I can't tell Wash! I thought you would have an idea!"

"Well, how the fuck am I supposed to know what you should do?"

"I just- I thought ..." Tucker fell silent.

"You could just give him up for adoption," Church suggested after a few seconds.

"What the fuck, no!"

"That was actually my only suggestion."

"Fuck. Can I come over with him?"

"Sure, if you want to come to work on your free day."

Tucker groaned. "Better than being here when Wash shows up and I still haven't figured out what I'm going to do." He hung up and turned to look at the one-year-old sleeping peacefully on the couch.

"Fuck," Tucker muttered again.

 

However, by the time Tucker arrived at the coffee shop, Junior was crying and Tucker was about to lose his nerves. When he entered, Church instantly lookedannoyed and groaned.

"Can you please shut him up?!"

"I've tried but nothing works," Tucker snapped, sounding overwhelmed. "I don't know what else to do and I can't figure out what is wrong! I don't know how babies work!"

"Well, me neither! Just do something!"

At that moment, Tex entered. She looked to Tucker, then to Church and then back to Tucker.

"Whose kid is that?"

"Tucker's," Church answered and glared at him. "And it doesn't shut up."

"I told you-"

"I'll take him." They both look to Tex, who had stretched out her arms, in surprise. Tucker handed her the child feeling both reluctantly and relieved.

"His name's Junior," he said. Tex nodded and left for the little backroom they had, bouncing the kid on her arm. It didn't take long and Junior calmed down. Both Tucker and Church sighed relieved.

 

"Does Wash know about ... the baby ... and everything?" Church asked a few minutes later. There were no customers here at the moment and Church and Tucker sat at the counter. Each of them had a cup of coffee and they watched Tex playing with Junior. He seemed to like her a lot.

"No! How do I tell him?!" Tucker almost shrieked and looked at Church with wide eyes.

"Tell who what?"

Tucker flinched and turned around, just to see Wash coming into the coffee shop.

"How long have you been standing there?!"

"... I just came in. Why?" Wash asked slightly suspicious. He glanced around the room and stopped when he saw Tex playing with Junior.

"Oh, I didn't know that you wanted to adopt a child," he said to Church.

"We ... didn't, that's not our child."

Wash looked back at the child, blinked for a second and then slowly turned to Tucker. "Tucker?"

"Yes?"  Tucker's voice pitched up.

"Is there something-"

"It was just a one night stand, long before we knew each other! And it was an accident and she promised to leave me alone with it and I don't even know how she found me and dumped him at my doorstep and I don't know what to do and -"

"Dude, calm down. And stop gripping that mug so hard, you're gonna break it. These things are expensive!" Church interrupted him and laid a hand on Tucker's shoulder. Wash looked slightly taken aback.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked after a few seconds of silence. It was no accusation, Wash sounded more curious than anything else.

"How was I supposed to do that?!"

Wash just shrugged.

"Well, welcome to fatherhood I guess?"  There was a moment of awkward silence, then he added: "I, uh, was about to drive home, should I take you two with me?"

"Uh ... yeah," Tucker replied, put his mug down and got up to take Junior from Tex. Church briefly squeezed his shoulder and sent him a reassuring smile before he went to clean the counter.

"Say bye to auntie Tex," Tucker said when he took Junior from her.

"Don't call me that." Tex carefully nudged him because he was holding a kid. Normally she wouldn't be this gentle.

"Whatever," Tucker muttered and hurried to catch up with Wash.

 

The car ride was tense. They didn't speak, Junior was sleeping - Tucker was relieved about that, he didn't think he could take the kid crying right now - and Tucker was probably overthinking. But on the other hand, he had a lot of reasons to worry. He had to take care of a child now - and knew almost nothing about it. The even bigger problem was, however, Wash. What if he would leave him now? He surely didn't want a kid or take care of a child, all the responsibility - hell, even Tucker didn't want that - they were both still going to university; it would be really hard to raise a kid with all of this going on. And Tucker was sure that he couldn't manage it on his own. He needed Wash - not only for this, but he didn't want to lose the love of his life either and -

Tucker's train of thought was interrupted when Wash pulled up to the parking lot of their apartment. Tucker got Junior from the backseat - carefully not to wake him - and noticed that they urgently needed a baby seat; actually, they needed a lot of stuff. Expensive stuff. Tucker groaned internally and took Junior to their apartment while Wash carried the shopping bags and put them on the table.

Tucker tried to determine where to put the sleeping child. He could put him on the couch, yes, but he needed a bed and, oh god, would the stores even be open so long? Quickly Tucker glanced at the clock. 7 pm. If they would hurry they could maybe - Tucker turned around to ask Wash only to notice that he wasn't there.

There were probably still some groceries in the car and Wash was getting them. Yes. Still, Tucker nervously bit his lip while he put away the things on the kitchen table. But why did he take so long then? Tucker glanced at the clock again. It had already been 15 minutes, that wasn't normal, he had left, Tucker was alone now and he had no clue what to do and -

"Hello!" someone chirped from the doorstep and Tucker whirled around. Their neighbor, Mrs. Miller came in with a bright smile and a plate of cookies. "Where is the little boy?" she asked and handed Tucker the plate. Too surprised to form words, he only pointed to the living room and watched her happily going over.

Shortly after her, Wash and Mr. Miller entered both carrying crates. On top of his stack, Wash also balanced a shopping bag and Tucker felt relieve washing over him.

"Tucker could you just-" Wash asked and nodded to the shopping bag and Tucker immediately darted over and took it.

The crates were stapled in the hallway. "Uhm, what is that?" Tucker asked curiously after he had put away the last groceries.

"The Millers were so nice to give us their old baby cot," Wash explained while Mr. Miller went to get the mattress. Tucker blinked in surprise and then hastily turned to Mrs. Miller. "Thank you very much."

"Oh, no problem, sweetie. I will bring over the rest of the old stuff; we don't need it anymore. Only if you want of course."

"Yeah, uh, that would be really nice," Tucker said gratefully.

He watched Wash and their neighbours carry a few more boxes in their flat. They even helped to put the baby cot in their bedroom. Tucker’s only task was to hold Junior and keep him calm.

To him, the whole situation felt surreal, like he was dreaming and about to wake up every moment. Then, however, everything was set up, the Millers said goodbye and left. When the door closed behind them, the flat fell silent, except for the happy noises Junior made.

 

“So,” Wash eventually said and came over to Tucker who was still standing awkwardly in the kitchen. “Guess we finally have to clean out the storage room.”

“Yeah.”

“Is everything okay?” Wash furrowed his eyebrows in concern.

Fuck. He had noticed. Before Tucker could get his emotions in check and form a halfway convincing answer, his anxiety decided to take over for him.

“Please don’t leave me!” he blurted out.

“What?”

“You can’t leave me, I don’t think I can do this alone, I can’t lose you, you're all I have, I -”

“Tucker,” Wash interrupted him and carefully reached for Junior, who was getting fussy and took him from Tucker. He hadn’t noticed how tightly he had gripped the child.

“Calm down, Tucker. I’m not gonna leave you, I promise,” Wash softly said. He reached out and pulled Tucker in a hug and held him close until he had calmed down a little. Wash continued to shush him and pulled him over to the couch. Tucker kept his head down the entire time. After they had settled on the couch he passed Junior over to Tucker again because the small boy was getting more and more restless and Tucker needed something to distract himself.

“‘M sorry,” Tucker eventually mumbled, still looking away from Wash.

“You don’t have to be,” Wash stated calmly. “I know it’s a lot right now.”

Tucker sniffled and pressed into Wash’s side.

“So you’re not gonna leave?”

“Why would I?”

“I don’t know, because all of this?”

“Did you really think I’d leave because of a little thing like this?”

“Other people in my life certainly did for less … and I wouldn’t call it a little thing.”

“He is pretty small though.”

Tucker snorted. “Idiot.”

“Hey, don’t get personal here!” Wash gently nudged him and smiled at Tucker, who smiled back. “But seriously,” Wash continued after a  second, “You’re the best that ever happened to me, Tucker. We’re gonna do this together.”

Tucker had to blink the new tears away. “Goddamnit, you’re making me cry again!”

Wash laughed quietly and leaned in for a kiss.

“I’m so lucky to have you,” Tucker whispered between two kisses.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr, I'm [finerafin](https://finerafin.tumblr.com/)


End file.
